


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XV: You can either fear the past or learn from it

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Rey reconsiders her reaction
Kudos: 1





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XV: You can either fear the past or learn from it

**Author's Note:**

> “Why fight when we can negotiate?” (Jack Sparrow)

Unbeknownst to her, Ren regretted his rash decision, though he wouldn’t admit it even to himself. It was clear to her that she made the right choice in seeking him. Behind his cold demeanor, he rejoiced like a child who has been deprived of the sun. 

How clear she could see it now that her eyes were no longer blinded by fear! It wasn’t difficult to have him reconsider his terms. He craved for their nights together. Such was her power over him. As long as she did not immodestly abuse it, she could use that power in aid of her friends. After all, it would be a shame to waste the immense influence she possessed over the most powerful man in the universe.


End file.
